Infect Ed
Infect Ed was a game on the Cartoon Network website. The story was that Ed consumed a jawbreaker tainted with a virus. You play as a white blood cell working its way through Ed's digestive system, in order to defeat the virus. Intro *''has eaten a jawbreaker.'' Ed: "Ooh, my aching gut..." Ed's belly reside a jawbreaker and a white blood cell. The Tainted Jawbreaker: "Ha-ha! I'm tainted! I shall give Ed viruses galore!" White Blood Cell: "Not if I can help it, fiend!" The Tainted Jawbreaker: "Wha? A white blood cell? Well, your healthy meddling is no match for my dirty germs!" germs spring up out of nowhere. ''"Go, my minions! Attack!" '''White Blood Cell:' his sword "Have at you, rancid rascals!" Tainted Jawbreaker's Germs: "Whatever, Mac." white blood cell swiftly cuts down his opponents, but while he's preoccupied, the jawbreaker escapes deeper into Ed's stomach. White Blood Cell: "Now to slay that jawbreaker! Onward to Ed's innards. Ho!" white blood cell gives chase and lands on the first level of the game. Gameplay Platforms On the platforms, the object is to access the health endorphin, which will open the next level of the game. However, to access this, you'll often have to fight your way through the jawbreaker's germ army, which has set up camp on several of the platforms. In addition, it is suggested that you grab the red and blue blood cells, as this will make the final boss fight easier. There are 5 platform levels in all, and you are given five lives to complete them. Boss Fights There are two boss fights. The first one is against a giant blue germ. You have to stab the germ five times. Each time you stab it, it will teleport to another part of the level. If you touch it, you will lose a life. In addition, it is spitting out fireballs; if one of these hits you, you lose a life The second one is against the tainted jawbreaker itself. The jawbreaker floats in midair and spits out fireballs and occasionally red and blue blood cells. You have to avoid the fireballs and collect the blood cells. Each cell collected weakens the jawbreaker, causing it to fade. Once it has faded into nothingness, you have won the game. The Tainted Jawbreaker is arrested for their crimes and infected Ed. Trivia *The graphics in this game are akin to those on many NES games. This is likely a deliberate reference. *The art style in this game also look like Sushi Fighters, another cartoon Danny Antonucci worked on. *The jawbreaker in Ed's belly is whole. This is a reference to how he eats jawbreakers rather than sucks on them, something that was later shown in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" *This game was made as part of a cross-promotion with Osmosis Jones. *This game plays similar to another Cartoon Network game, ThunderCats: Tomb of Mumm-Ra. The white blood cell says "Ho!" at the end of the intro, which could be a reference to what is said at the beginning and after each level of Tomb of Mumm-Ra, "ThunderCats, ho!" The file for the main game music in this game is called "mummraloop" as well. **In addition, the idea of this game is similar to the final level of another five-leveled Cartoon Network Shockwave game, Toonami: Trapped in Hyperspace, where TOM is infected by the computer virus antagonist Swayzak and the player (as TOM's AI companion Sara) must go inside TOM's brain to defeat Swayzak. Sadly, Hyperspace is nowhere to be found on the Internet right now, but fans of Toonami have gathered to find a working copy of the game by asking the main developer to go through old CDs at his parents' house. In the meantime, a fan has decided to hack this game and call it "Infect TOM." Gallery InfectEdInstruct1.png|The first set of instructions. InfectEdInstruct2.png|The second set of instructions. InfectEdPlatform1.png|The first platform level. InfectEdPlatform2.png|The second platform level. InfectEdPlatform3.png|The third platform level. InfectEdPlatform4.png|The fourth platform level. InfectEdPlatform5.png|The fifth platform level. InfectEdBossFightOne.png|The first boss fight. InfectEdBossFightTwo.png|The second boss fight. InfectEdWin.png|Hooray! You win! InfectEdLose.png|The game over screen. External links *Infect Ed on the Cartoon Network UK site Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World